


six questions

by lololhoho



Category: I.O.I (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, i miss IOI, kinda cheesy, smooth doyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololhoho/pseuds/lololhoho
Summary: in which, doyeon asks yoojung six questions that she has to answer.
Relationships: Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	six questions

**"i'm in front of you, i'm right here**  
**tell me with your lips,**  
**say yes say yes,**  
**without knowing, i'm going to you**  
**i wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind, love is true."**  
**-say yes ; loco & punch**

-

**~dojjyu1112 has logged on~**

**dojjyu1112:** hmm? whrs everyone?

**~yoodaeng11 has logged on~**

**yoodaeng11:** doyeon? why did you change your user? and where is everyoneeee???

 **dojjyu1112:** just felt like it hehe

 **dojjyu1112:** well, since you're here, could you help me with some questions?

 **yoodaeng11:** questions? (╯ ︵╰ )

 **dojjyu1112:** don't worry, they're very easy! pweaseeee (^人^)

 **yoodaeng11:** fine....

 **dojjyu1112:** YAY XD

 **dojjyu1112:** right, so for the questions, you just have to answer them

 **yoodaeng11:** no shit, sherlock -.-

 **dojjyu1112:** but you have to put the answers into a sentence, okay?

 **yoodaeng11:** sheesh can't believe im doing this

 **dojjyu1112:** here are the questions!

1} when there's a _ _ _ _ , there's a way.

2} what is the letter after T?

3} what is the opposite of stop?

4} what is the opposite of in?

5} your dream is to take a picture   
_ _ _ _ 2NE1.

6} Do Re _ _ Fa So La Ti Do.

 **yoodaeng11:** so many?!

 **dojjyu1112:** JUST ANSWER THEM!

 **yoo** **daeng11:** chill woman.

 **dojjyu1112:** im younger than you -_-

 **yoodaeng11:** wait im trying to type the answer

 **yoodaeng11:** will u go out with mi?

 **dojjyu1112:** i gladly will, choi yoo jung ;) <3

**~dojjyu1112 has logged off~**

-  
meanwhile in yoojung's room...

"yoojungie, why are you blushing so hard?" chaeyeon's puzzled voice could be heard as she saw the said girl sitting on her bed, clutching her phone tightly with very reddened cheeks.

"h-huh? i'm not!" yoojung immediately brought her palms to her cheeks.

while doing that, her phone was left loosely on top of her blanket.

which led to chaeyeon grabbing it and scrolling through the messages.

"NOOOO!" yoojung screeched as she tried to grab the device back but to no avail because of her height. _**{aww}**_

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA doyeon sure is a sneaky one!"

yoojung gave up on getting her phone back and just sat on her bed, cross-legged, with folded arms, and a reddened pouting face.

"aww, is yoojungie angry? sowwieeee, here it is!" chaeyeon finally relented and gave her back the device, without failing to pinch those reddened cheeks of yoojung.

as chaeyeon went out of their room, yoojung got into a star-fish like position on her bed and squealed into her pillow.

she couldn't believe doyeon had indirectly asked her out even though it was a really sly method -.-

her mind was running with thoughts, she didn't know what to do.

-  
as chaeyeon left the room, she saw that doyeon was walking towards her direction.

"woah-woah. here comes the sly girl aye?" chaeyeon remarked as doyeon blushed hard like the girl before.

"both of you are really cute kyaa" chaeyeon pinched doyeon's cheeks too before proceeding to whisper in her ear, "that was a really insincere method, though. kim doyeon, i expected more."

"i know...that's why i'm going to go and sincerely ask her...b-but i'm afraid she might..."

"..might reject? don't worry, she likes you too doyeon, i know..."

"really...?"

"i swear on my life!"

"okay, wish me luck!"

-  
the tall girl knocked on the door three times _**{**_ ** _totally not a pun}_** as she waited for a reply from the inside.

but as soon as the girl who was inside the dark room heard those knocks, she immediately shut her eyes tightly and pretended to be sleeping.

meanwhile, the tall girl who was still standing outside the door like an idiot couldn't take the silent treatment after an excruciating three minutes anymore and turned the knob.

-  
"yoojung-ah?" doyeon softly called out. she knew that the shorter girl wasn't asleep yet.

but as expected, yoojung didn't reply her.

doyeon then sat slowly onto the side of her bed and heaved a sigh.

she knew it was very insincere of her to just ask yoojung out like that.

so she decided to ask her out, right there.

she was nervous.

"erm...so er...yoojung-ah...." words couldn't come out of doyeon's mouth.

the usual loud girl was staring at the wall in front of her as she had her heart in her throat.

she scratched her not-so-itchy neck and tried to continue.

"choi yoojung. i-i like you. i really really do." beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead and she was fidgeting.

_why wasn't yoojung saying anything?_

_UGH SCREW THIS!_

"CHOI YOOJUNG, I.LIKE.YOU. AND I WANT YOU TO GO.OUT.WITH.ME UNDERSTAND?"

the nervous girl finally said it out loud before cupping her face as she felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks and she breathed heavily.

_gosh, why am i embarrassing myself!_

she stayed in that position for five minutes before standing up.

"i know that you're not gonna answer me because you're 'sleeping' but please give me your answer tomorrow..." although yoojung couldn't see her, she was pouting.

"i am sorry for that method of asking you out just now...its just that...i-i was really nervous and i w-was afraid you would reject me..."

"well, i guess you won't be answering me now..."

doyeon finally turned and looked at the smaller girl who had her eyes shut tightly.

she smiled at the 'sleeping' girl.

the taller girl then took her blanket and lifted it up to her chest.

she patted the girl's head softly and as a small hint of light from outside hit her face, doyeon saw a hint of light pink on yoojung's cheeks.

and that made her smile even wider.

"sleep well okay? and dream of me...." she said cheekily as she turned to leave the girl to fall into her slumber.

as doyeon was about to turn the knob again, she stopped.

"do you know why i changed my user yoojung-ah?" she asked one last question as she smiled to herself.

"its because i wanted to add your birthday into it."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this about 3 years ago and decided to publish it here haha hope you enjoyed it! (been really missing I.O.I too T^T)


End file.
